One of a Kind Fixed in Gold
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: After a bad break-up & months of rehabilitation, Ava Quinn is more than ready to start the next chapter in her WWE Career-A call up to the main roster's blue-brand where she will be working with the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy. Jeff takes to the reserved Ava quickly and soon finds himself falling for her, but it might take a lot to knock down the walls she built around her heart.
1. Chapter 1

[ **an** ] I have been planning this story for some time. I am really looking forward to writing it. It has been awhile since I have written a multi chapter within the WWE universe. If you prefer these kinds of stories though, you are in luck, because I have several more planned.

[ **disclaimer** ] I am in no way associated with the WWE. I only own my OC.

* * *

 **one of a kind;** _fixed in gold_  
[Prologue]

* * *

 **NXT Takeover: War Games**

 _Pain seared through her arm as she lay on the mat outside of the ring. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side as one of the ring-side medics ran over and kneeled beside her. Zelina Vega stood by the ring post, attempting to hide her concern for her co-worker behind a glare._

" _Ava, are you alright? What happened?"_

" _I must have landed wrong," She managed through gritted teeth. She winced when the ringside medic touched her arm, despite how gentle he was being. "I think it is broken. I need to get back up there. It is almost time for me to intervene -"_

" _You aren't fit to continue with this match. We need to get you backstage and then to the hospital for some x-rays."_

 _Ava's heart sank. She knew Drew was set to lose the title anyway, but missing her cue would throw off the entire finish of the match. She turned her face away from the flashing lights of fans' cameras. She heard a few talking, trying to figure out what was wrong with her and why the trainer was still by her side._

 _She watched as Zelina interfered again. Ava went to get up, but fell back down, smacking her good hand on the mat in frustration._

" _Come on, we are going to get you up." Another trainer had joined them at ringside._

" _I am finishing the match." She persisted. She got up onto her knees and stood up. She watched as Almas hit the running double knee before pulling Drew into a pin. She jumped up, attempting to slide into the ring. She found it hard to maneuver across the mat with only one good arm. She was a few seconds late breaking up the pin._

 _Zelina came into the ring and got into her face, yelling and pointing at her with a long manicured nail, before slapping her across the face. Ava used her good arm to push Zelina away. The referee was so busy yelling at them to get out of the ring he didn't notice a cheap shot from Almas. Ava pointed at the grappling men, but the referee ignored her pleas and demanded that both women leave the ring._

 _Ava grabbed the ropes with her good hand and slid out of the ring beneath the bottom rope. She moved to the corner to bang on the mat with her good hand. Zelina had climbed out of the ring and was in the other corner screaming instructions at her client._

 _Drew went for a pin, but Zelina put Almas's foot up on the rope. Ava yelled at the referee, pointing at Vega. Zelina held her hands up in the air and stepped back from the ring. The referee turned his attention back to the mach._

 _Zelina climbed into the ring while the referee had his back turned and ran over to where Ava stood. She grabbed the ropes and hit a baseball slide, knocking Ava backward._

 _Ava turned carefully, making sure her bad arm didn't hit the floor. The impact still jarred her and she kicked her foot against the mat, paining shooting through her arm. She inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself. She had at least finished what she needed to do._

 _She lay on the floor outside of the ring, listening to the final moments of the match. Almas kicked out of the future shock. Zelina barked orders at him from her position outside of the ring. Drew ran across the ring and got caught up on the ropes. Almas caught him and hit him with the hammerlock DDT and the pin for the win._

 _Ava pushed herself up with her good arm, leaning against the barricade. Drew had rolled out of the ring and was holding his shoulder and the trainers were surrounding him. She crawled over and kneeled by his side. She grabbed his hand with her good hand as the trainer looked at his shoulder. Drew cussed under his breath._

" _We need to get you both backstage." The trainer said as he took Drew's good arm and helped him to his feet._

 _Another trainer took Ava's good hand and pulled her up. Ava reached out for Drew's hand, but he pulled it away. "Drew -"_

" _No. You are the reason I lost the title tonight. We are through, Ava." he spoke loudly enough for the cameras to pick it up. Ava stopped, looking shocked, as Drew waved her off and followed the trainer up the ramp._

 _Ava felt the hot prick of tears as she chased after him._

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW: April 9th, 2018**

* * *

Ava stepped parked her rental, a midnight blue Ford Escape, in the first available spot at the Arena. She had been surprised to receive a call from Triple H earlier, informing her that she was being called up to the main roster. Ava had just been cleared to compete a week prior, after having several months of extensive therapy for the broken arm she suffered at NXT Takeover: War Games several months prior.

She grabbed her purse and locked the car doors before making her way toward the back entrance of the Arena. Hunter had told her she would not be debuting that day, that they were only meeting to discuss her debut and upcoming story-lines. Her ice blue locks were tied up in a messy bun with several curly strands falling down to frame her face. She had made the decision to have the dye job done during her rehabilitation. She had grown bored of her red hair and decided to try a new color. The light blue color had appealed to her immediately and she loved the way it turned out.

She thanked a crew member who held the door open for her before stepping inside the arena. She made her way down the hallway until she found the room she was looking for. She knocked on the door and waited.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Hunter, and Stephanie, stood on the other side. "Ava! Fantastic you are here. Come in." Triple H motioned for her to come into the small room that he was using for an office for the day.

She smiled gratefully and stepped inside. "Hunter, Stephanie, how are you?"

"Wonderful. We were so pleased to hear you were cleared to compete, Ava. We have the _perfect_ story-line for you." Stephanie perched herself on the edge of Hunter's desk and motioned for Ava to sit down in one of the leather chairs that had been moved into the office.

"I can't wait to hear about it!" Ava took a seat in one of the chairs and crossed her denim clad legs.

"Well, We want to put you with another superstar, like in NXT."

"Are you planning to put me back with Drew?" Ava tried to hide her disappointment. If that was the story-line she wouldn't be pleased, but she certainly wasn't going to turn it down either. She was more than capable of being professional with her ex-boyfriend.

'No, no." Stephanie said quickly, waving a hand for emphasis. "Absolutely not. We are well aware that you and Drew are no longer together. As a matter of fact, you won't even be on the same brand."

Ave stifled a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have turned down an opportunity to be on the main roster, even if it meant working closely with her ex, but she was extremely happy that she was not going to be put in that situation. "So, what brand will I be on?"

Hunter smiled at her enthusiasm. "You will be working the Smackdown brand."

Ava tried to contain her excitement. Smackdown had always been her favorite brand.

"And you will be working with, soon to be, United State's champion Jeff Hardy." Stephanie added. "He is very enthusiastic about working with you."

"You're kidding right?" She was shocked. She was going to be working closely with one of the all-time greats _and_ he was actually excited about working with her. Ava could no longer control herself and was smiling from ear to ear. She folded her hands together in an attempt to hide that they were shaking. "This is an absolute honor."

Hunter chuckled. "Jeff is definitely a one of kind superstar and a legend."

Ava nodded in agreement. "I am very lucky to have this opportunity. I promise I will not let you down."

Stephanie smiled and touched her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "We know you won't Ava. Now let's discuss your story-line."

"Please. I can't wait to hear it."

"You will be making your debut at Backlash, saving Jeff from an attack. You will then work as his valet throughout his feud for the US title until Extreme Rules. After Extreme Rules Stephanie will be making an announcement about the all women's pay-per-view. It is at that pay-per-view that you will have your first one on one match. The winner of the match will pick the stipulation for Your inter-gender match at Summerslam for the first ever inter-gender tag titles."

"Wow." Ava was in shock. "Not only do I get to be a part of the first ever all women's pay per view, but I also get to be in the first match for the inter-gender tag-titles."

"It is a fast push, Ava, but we are confident that you are capable of pulling this off. Jeff will be there beside you too, as a mentor... and of course Hunter and I will be here if you ever need anything."

"Thank you." She still felt dazed. It was _so much_ to take in. An all women's pay per view, inter-gender tag titles and working with _Jeff Hardy._

 _"_ Is it safe to say you are comfortable with the story-line?" Hunter gave her a knowing smile.

"Of course. I am ecstatic. I cannot wait for Backlash."

Hunter chuckled. "Fantastic. Well then Miss Quinn. I think that is all we need to discuss for now. We will give you more specifics on the storyline when we are closer to Backlash."

"Thank you again for this opportunity." Ava shook both Hunter's and Stephanie's hand before rising from her seat.

"I hope you stick around to watch the show Ava." Stephanie walked her toward the door.

"I think I just might. I am sure it is going to be great. Have a good night.' Ava smiled and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Once she was a safe distance from the door she stopped and leaned against the wall. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

This was a _big_ step and she hoped she was ready for it. The last thing she wanted was to let anyone down.

* * *

 **[an]** I have a fair bit of this planned out so I figured it was safe to finally post the first chapter. It has just been sitting in my doc manager waiting to be published.  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will take place at Backlash where the main story will begin. Reviews are, of course, greatly appreciated.

 **face claim for Ava Quinn** \- Alissa White-Gluz


	2. Chapter 2

[ **an** ] thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed + favorited. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2.

[ **disclaimer** ] I only own my OC, Ava Quinn.

* * *

 **one of a kind;** _fixed in gold  
_ [Chapter One]

* * *

 _They sat alone in the back of the room, on matching black medical beds. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore a gray tank top over her black sports bra and black leggings. Her arm was still nestled in it's sling. She leaned back in her chair in the corner of the room._

 _He raked his fingers through his dark hair and sighed, "Ava?"_

 _She turned to look at him. It had been a long five weeks. Drew had been injured during the finish in his match against Almas. She had sustained strained ligaments and a broken shoulder._ _She had also required minor surgery on her wrist for torn ligaments, but her injury had still been less time consuming to attend to. Drew had spent several hours in surgery to fix his injury. Several of the NXT superstars had come to visit her while she waited for Drew to come out of surgery, including Zelina Vega. Zelina had stayed for an extended period and had even apologized for Ava's injury._

 _Ava had been quick to remind her that she needn't apologize. Injuries were a risk that came with the job._

" _Ava." Drew repeated._

 _She looked up, blushing slightly. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Is everything okay?"_

 _He nodded in understanding, "I think we need to talk."_

" _Okay." She turned so her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. "What's up?"_

 _Drew sighed. He didn't bother to turn and face her. "Ava, you're amazing and you deserve to be happy and to have someone who loves you as much as you love them. . . " He paused, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. "Ava, that just isn't me."_

" _W-what?" Ava couldn't believe what she had just heard._ She had to have heard him wrong.

" _I'm sorry, Ava. I just… can't do this anymore. I think it's best if we both went our separate ways." He got up and walked away, leaving her alone in the back of the room._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ava parked her rental car in the parking lot behind the Prudential Center. She grabbed her duffel bag and rolling suitcase out of the back and slowly made her way toward the back entrance. Excitement rushed through her as she pulled open the door and stepped into the arena. The reality that she was making her main roster debut finally hit her and she held back the tears of joy that pricked her eyes. It wasn't a time to be emotional. She had to prepare.

She made her way down the hallway, looking for the women's locker room. She waved at crew members who stopped to smile or say hello. She turned a corner at the end of the hall and froze when she saw the group of men.

Her heart began to race when saw him. He stared at her with icy blue eyes. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, wondering if she should say anything to him or not. A wave of nausea washed over her and she tugged on her suitcase with shaking hands.

After what felt like an eternity, but it reality was probably only a few moments, Drew turned his attention back to Dolph Ziggler, The Miz and Seth Rollins who were all talking. Presumably about the pay-per-view.

She scurried down the hallway, stopping when she knew she was out of their line of vision. She paused, taking a few deep breath in an attempt to calm her wrecked nerves. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. _Why did she have to run into him of all people?"_

"Excuse me?" A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. She opened her eyes to find Jeff Hardy standing in front of her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay _._ I was just - _thinking_ "

Jeff nodded. 'I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked pretty rattled. I also wanted to formally introduce myself…"

"It's nothing. Someone else just caught me by surprise as well. I was taking a moment to regain my composure. I'm Ava, Ava Quinn…. And I am very much looking forward to working with you." This time her smile was genuine as she held out her hand.

He took it and shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you. I am really looking forward to this story-line. I enjoyed your work with McIntyre in NXT."

Ava felt her cheeks grown hot, "Thank you."

Jeff nodded reaching out a hand, "Let me take one of your bags. We can take them to the locker room, then maybe we can grab some lunch and talk about the story-line?"

"That would be great." He grabbed the strap of her duffel-bag, so she slid it off her shoulder so he could take it. "You don't have to carry my bag, you know."

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk around carrying all that stuff while I did nothing."

"Well, thank you." She said, unsure of what else to say to him. She followed him down the hallway on the left. He stopped in front of a door with his name on it. "You can put your stuff in my locker room if you want." He opened the door. "My brother and Bray are using it too, but they won't bother it."

She nodded and followed him inside. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

He nodded and put her duffel in one corner of the room. He grabbed her rolling suitcase and put it with her duffel-bag. "Any place special you want to go for lunch?"

She shook her head, "I'm not familiar with the area. It doesn't matter where we go. I am sure I will be able to find something I like."

Jeff chuckled, "I think we are going to get along just fine."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were being seated at an _Outback Steakhouse._ A petite blonde waitress led them to a booth in the back. She took their drink orders and left them to mull over the lunch menus, before scampering off to get Jeff's Coca-Cola and Ava's Iced tea.

"So, Ava, you must be excited about making your debut."

"Excited is an understatement. I am elated. I am also very lucky to be working with you during my call-up."

Jeff waved off the compliment. "Trust me. I am just as excited to be working with you. I think this story-line is going to be very exciting. I doubt the fans will be expecting a set of inter-gender tag titles."

"No, I highly doubt it. WWE has certainly moved away from inter-gender matches. I am sure the fans will be excited to have them back though. I always found them very entertaining."

"So you have no worries about our upcoming inter-gender tag matches?"

Ava shook her head. "It isn't any more of a risk than any other match."

The waitress returned carrying their drinks. She sat Jeff's in front of him and he thanked her. Ava did the same when she handed her the large glass of ice tea. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll take the Steak Tacos."

"And I'll have the french onion soup and cesar salad lunch meal, please."

"Absolutely. That will be right out." She scrawled their order on a notepad before trotting away to another table.

"How do you feel about wrestling Zelina at the all-women's pay-per-view?"

"I am excited. I can't believe I will have a singles match on the first-ever all women's pay-per-view."

Jeff smiled at her enthusiasm. "I am sure Drew is happy you were both called up to the main roster right around the same time."

Ava frowned, a lump forming in her throat at the sound of her ex's name. She grabbed her ice tea and took a sip. "Uhm - I take it news hasn't traveled to the main roster that Drew and I split up."

"I am sorry. I don't know or I wouldn't have brought it up." Jeff looked apologetic. It was obvious he could read her body language and tell that Drew had left her and not the other way around.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. It is probably for the best anyway."

Jeff nodded, "Maybe, maybe not. That doesn't necessarily make it any easier."

She smiled slightly at his comment, "Fair point."

They fell into silence for a moment, Ava wrapped the strap of her purse around her fingers, suddenly feeling very awkward. She fidgeted with the black strap, attempting to think of something to say to her coworker.

"Why don't we go over the plans for the match." Jeff suggested as the waitress approached the table with their food.

"That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Ava was standing backstage, already dressed in her attire for the night, watching Jeff wrestle Randy Orton on one of the many monitors in the back.

"Look who is looking all fabulous." Ava spun around at the sound of a familiar voice.

Zelina Vega approached her, high heels clicking on the tiled floor, smiling brightly. She motioned to Ava's attire, a black and white tuxedo corset and black side corset skinny jeans, before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Yea, like anyone is going to notice me when you are in the room." Ava smiled motioning to Zelina's all white outfit and high-heeled boots.

Zelina waved away the compliment, "I wanted to talk to you before we all went out there."

Ava nodded. Andrade had wandered into the area, but was keeping his distance. He stood by one of the refreshment tables, pretending to eye the contents.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened. I should have told you about Drew sooner. I was wrong."

Ava sighed and nodded, "Yes, you should have told me right away… but what is in the past is ;in the past. It's time to move on."

Zelina smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. You are going to find better anyway."

Ava forced a laugh, "Well right now I am just going to work on my career. Which, we should probably be paying better attention to the show, so we don't miss our cues to go out."

'You're probably right." Zelina laughed, "I'm glad we are okay now, though."

Ava smiled and nodded in agreement, "Me too."

Both women turned their attention back to the monitor and after a few short minutes, sensing that their private conversation was over, Andrade joined them.

"Good luck tonight, Ava."

"Thanks, Zelina. Hopefully everything goes according to plan."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"And Swanton Bomb. That has got to be it. Hardy has won the match."

The fans cheered as the referee's hand hit the mat for the three count and the victory. Jeff stood up as the referee went to grab his title for him. After handing him the United State's championship, the referee raised his hand while Jeff held up the title.

Jeff turned to stare up the entrance ramp when familiar entrance music rang through the arena.

"No! It can't be! What would Andrade Cien Almas be doing here tonight?"

Zelina Vega stepped out onto the stage, smiling wickedly down at him. The fans all booed and jeered when Andrade snuck up through the crowd and attacked Jeff from behind, knocking him onto the mat. Zelina made her way down the entrance ramp as Andrade continued the beat down on Jeff in the ring.

"Andrade Cien Almas and Zelina Vega are here to make their presence known!"

Zelina pounded the mat with her palm, yelling instructions to Andrade who was now lifting a limp Jeff up to set up for the hamerlock DDT. He froze as another wave of music filled the arena.

"No way. We have already seen the debut of Almas and Zelina Vega! There is no way Ava Quinn has returned as well!

"And on Smackdown live! But why she is coming out now?" Byron asked as Ava ran down the entrance ramp.

"Well isn't it obvious, Saxton? She is here because Zelina Vega put her on the shelf for five months."

The fans cheered as Ava tackled Zelina and the two girls rolled around on the mat throwing punches. Almas, distracted by Ava's entrance had dropped Jeff and walked over to the ropes. He was yelling at the grappling women, but neither acknowledged him. Jeff seized the opportunity to roll out of the ring and lean against the barricade.

Ava got the upper-hand and stood, pulling Zelina to her feet. She shoved her into ring apron. Zelina fell to the ground, clutching her back.

Almas got out the ring and stepped in between Ava and Zelina, looking down at Ava who stared back at him, undeterred.

Jeff had since slightly gathered his bearings and had climbed back into the ring and climbed up to the top turnbuckle.

Ava took a step back as Hardy performed his second swanton of the night onto Almas. The arena erupted with cheers. Ava ran around the men and grabbed Jeff's title. She picked it up and carried it back over while Jeff clambered to his feet.

She handed him his title and grabbed his free arm, raising it up in the air as they walked backwards up the ramp to end the segment.


	3. Chapter 3

**[an]** I am so happy you are all enjoying this story.

 **[disclaimer]** I only own Ava.

* * *

 **one of a kind;** _fixed in gold  
_ [Chapter Two]

* * *

Ava had spent Monday training at the Performance Center. Normally, she would have had to work the Smackdown Live! Event but, because Jeff was dealing with a mild nerve injury, he had been given a night to rest up.

Tuesday morning, She had caught the earliest flight from Orlando to Baltimore and went straight to the hotel to check in. Once she was in her hotel room, a private room she had booked on her own seeing she had not traveled with the rest of the roster, she threw her suitcase up on her bed and unzipped it. She dug through the contents of her suitcase until she found a light blue tank top and burgundy and light blue leggings capris. She quickly changed out of her jeans and long-sleeved shirt and into her work out attire. She slid on a pair of light blue Fila sneakers and grabbed her Ipod and earbuds.

She threw her light blue hair up into a messy bun, before putting her earbuds in and clipping her Ipad to her leggins. She grabbed her keycard and water bottle before exiting the room to head to the downstairs gym.

* * *

Ava had just finished her final set of dumbbell lunges and was returning the weights when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She sat the weights on the rack and turned around. Jeff smiled and motioned for her to remove her earbuds.

She blushed slightly as she pulled them lose and switched off her Ipad, "Sorry." She murmured, feeling stupid for not thinking to turn off her music.

He shrugged, "We all get in a zone when we work out. I was actually coming over to ask if you were almost done."

She nodded, "Yes, actually. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have brunch and talk about the show tonight. I guess I have a money in the bank qualifying match with Miz tonight."

"I am guessing Miz wins after some interference?"

"Exactly. I was wondering if you want to go with Mike, Zelina, Andrade and I to talk about some spots for the match."

"Sure. What time?"

"Forty-five minutes. We all still have to get ready."

"Sounds good. Do you want to take my rental? We can meet in the lobby?"

"Okay, see you then." Jeff smiled and walked toward the back of the gym where the Usos were doing dead lifts.

Ava grabbed her water bottle and keycard. She had just enough time to finish up her morning yoga routine, grab a quick shower and be ready to meet Jeff to go to brunch.

* * *

Ava stepped off the elevator. She had decided to wear a green, blue, and black plaid dress and black leather jacket to brunch. She had paired the outfit with nylons and black combat boots. She had found enough time to blow dry her hair and apply a quick coat of makeup before heading down to the lobby.

Jeff was already waiting for her in one of the armchairs by the front door. He had chosen to wear a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and blazer. He smiled and stood up when she walked over to him.

"You look great." He said when she approach him, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

She smiled in surprise, blushing as well, "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and opened the door for her. She thanked him as she stepped outside. She led the way to her rental car, a black ford fusion, and unlocked the doors. They both got inside. "Where are we having brunch?"

"The Blue Moon Cafe. Zelina and I wanted to go to Denny's, but Mike insisted we got to this Cafe instead."

Ava laughed at the thought of Jeff and Zelina trying to convince Mike to go to Denny's. "He can be stubborn?" She said as she turned the car on and slowly backed out of her parking space.

"Extremely. He is a good enough guy though. Haven't you had the chance to meet him yet?"

Ava smiled and shook her head. A lot of people liked to complain about Mike Mizanin. She had heard many stories, but she liked to wait and see how she felt about a person once she met them before coming to any conclusions. "I haven't had the pleasure."

"I think you'll like him."

They rode in comfortable silence to the cafe where she parked on the street. She could see Zelina waiting outside for them.

Zelina waved when she spotted them walking down the sidewalk. "About time. The boys are already inside and have a table for us."

"We left right on time." Ava rolled her eyes.

"Well you should always leave early so you never come off as late. Now get inside, I am starving."

Ava laughed and walked up to the door. She held it open for Jeff and Zelina then followed them to a table in the back.

"They are finally here." Zelina said as she sat down beside Andrade. Mike Mizanin was seated on the other side of Andrade and smiled when they arrived.

"Stop being dramatic, Z. We aren't that late."

"You're right on time." Mike confirmed, earning a glare from Zelina. He brushed it off. "I'm Mike, by the way." He held out his hand across the table and Ava took it.

"Ava Quinn, nice to meet you."

"It's really not. You will regret saying that." Zelina joked.

A waitress approached the table, holding a notepad. "Morning, what can I get you all to drink?"

Ava glanced down at the menu while everyone else ordered their drinks. "I'll take an orange juice please." The waitress nodded and left to get them their drinks.

"So let's get started. Tonight, I have a match with Jeff to qualify for Money in the Bank. Andrade is going to come out to attack Jeff and continue your feud."

"And where do I come into all of this?" Ava inquired.

"You are going to be at ringside with me." Jeff sat the menu down he had been looking at. "We are going to have a segment earlier in the show were you offer to come to ringside because you know Andrade and Zelina will try to interfere."

"Makes sense." Ava nodded in approval. "How do you guys know all of this?"

"We got the scripts this morning. You probably didn't get yours because you were coming back from Orlando."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. I guess."

"So Andrade and I were talking this morning. I am going to interfere in the match and attack Jeff. That is supposed to set up a mixed tag match for next Tuesday. Well, Andrade thought it might be a good idea for you to retaliate against him."

"What? He _wants_ me to hit him?"

The waitress gave them a funny look when she returned with a tray holding their beverages. "If you guys fight we will have to ask you to leave." She said as she handed Jeff his cup of coffee.

"Thank you. Don't worry no one will be fighting here." Jeff smiled kindly at the waitress.

The waitress nodded as she gave Ava and Mike their orange juice. "Are you all ready to order?" She asked as she gave Zelina her green tea and Andrade his cup of coffee.

"That would be wonderful." Mike said. "I'll take the Vegetarian Scramble, please."

"I'll have the same," Zelina said as they both handed the waitress their menus.

"I'll have the G&G's country scramble, please." Jeff also handed over his menu.

"I'll take the Garden Style Eggs, please." Ava smiled politely.

"The Huevos Rancheros Santa Fe." Andrade smiled when Ava took his menu and handed both to the waitress.

"It will be right up." She smiled before heading towards the kitchen.

"No, we were thinking we need to start foreshadowing the upcoming match for the inter-gender tag titles." Zelina said, making an exaggerated gesture with her hands. "We were thinking you should either do your inverted frankensteiner or a spear off the ring apron."

"Don't you thank that might be a little much before the match?" Ava frowned. She wondered if one of her finishers or a move off the ring apron might be a little too much for only their second encounter.

"Imagine the hype." Mike interrupted, looking excited. "You can do some pretty amazing things Ava. We have all seen them on NXT. Make sure you guys shine in this feud. Make it special so the fans will talk about it for years."

"It is a pretty big story-line Ava." Jeff added. "Not that I want to push you into anything you are uncomfortable with…" He added.

"I know that." She smiled gratefully. "I just want to make sure we don't put too much out too soon."

"It's just one move and the fans will love seeing it again anyway." Zelina insisted.

Ava nodded, 'You're right. We will make sure the fan's in Baltimore tonight go home talking about this feud." Ava smiled.

Andrade clapped his hands together and smiled, "Fantastic."

* * *

Jeff was sitting one one of the large rolling carts backstage. He was already clad in his ring attire and was looking at something on his phone when Renee Young approached him for an interview.

"Jeff, you have a money in the bank qualifying match tonight against The Miz… but after what happened Sunday night at Backlash aren't you are a little worried that Andrade Cien Almas might make an appearance?" She asked, the held the microphone out in front of him, hoping for a response.

"To tell you the truth Renee, my mind is focused on The Miz tonight. Backlash is done and I have to keep my eyes on the prize going forward...and that is the money in the bank briefcase. I don't care who decides to show up… I plan on walking out of here tonight with a spot in that ladder match."

Someone cleared their throat and both Renee and Jeff turned their gaze toward the opposite side of the hallway. Ava stood, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was dressed in black, side corset leggings, a black and white vintage patterned corset with lace, and black and white lace up gloves. She smiled and walked over to the duo. "I'm sorry to interrupt your interview Renee." Ava looked over at Jeff who was watching her with mild interest. "I just wanted to say that when you go out there tonight, you don't have to worry about Andrade or Zelina Vega, because I'm going to be in your corner."

She didn't wait for a response. She turned on her heel and walked away. Jeff smiled and shrugged once she was out of the view of the camera. "I guess that answers your question Renee." He jumped down off the box and walked away. '

* * *

The Miz hit Jeff with a running knee in the corner. When Jeff fell forward Miz took a moment to cheap talk and work the crowd. He then grabbed Jeff and pulled him up, hoping to set him up for the skull crushing finale.

Jeff countered and hit the twist of fate. The fans cheered as he climbed up to the top rope, looking to hit the swanton bomb. He stood at the top as Ava cheered him on at ringside. She was blindsided when Zelina Vega appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her, throwing her into the barricade. While Zelina hit Ava with a series of kicks while she leaned against the barricade, Almas climbed up on the ring apron and knocked Jeff off. Jeff landed on the floor. The fans booed as Miz climbed out of the ring and grabbed Jeff, pulling him back inside. Jeff shoved him and went for another twist of fate, which Miz countered with a skull crushing finale.

Miz went for the pin, but Jeff kicked out at two. Miz swore as he lay on the mat. Jeff rolled out of the ring and leaned against the apron to steady himself. Andrade ran around the ring and hit him with a clothesline, knocking him onto the floor.

Zelina had stopped kicking AVa and motioned toward Andrade, yelling into the crowd. Ava swept Zelina's legs out from under her and rolled on top of her, hitting her with a series of punches. Andrade rushed over and grabbed Ava around her waist and pulled her off of Zelina, who crawled backwards, looking horrified, and leaned against the barricade. Jeff ran around the side and hit a drop kick to Almas's back. Almas released Ava who moved out of the way as Andrade stumbled.

The referee was yelling for Jeff to get back in the ring. Jeff ran over and slid into the ring and was meant by a stomp from the Miz. As he Jeff went to get up, Miz hit him with a series of Yes kicks that had the fans chanting.

Jeff grabbed Miz's leg and knocked him over. He stood up, then performed his signature double leg drop followed by a low dropkick. He went for the pin, but was distracted when Andrade jumped up on the ring apron. Jeff stood up as Andrade yelled and pointed at him.

Ava grabbed Andrade's leg and pulled him down off the mat. He hit face first and rolled onto the floor. Jeff turned around and was struck by a kick from Miz, who then set him up for the DDT. Jeff kicked out and the fans cheered again.

Ava climbed up on the ring steps as Andrade staggered to his feet with Zelina's help. Ava ran across the ring apron and hit Andrade with a spear that had the fans screaming. Ava rolled onto her back as the fans chanted and cheered.

Inside the ring Miz, ignored Ava and all of the action outside of the ring. He waited as Jeff got to his feet then hit the skull crushing finale for the three count and the win.

Ava climbed into the ring to check on Jeff as Miz rolled out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp to end the show.

* * *

"That was _amazing._ " Zelina insisted as she and Ava packed up their bags to leave the arena. "The fans loved it and you were amazing."

"Thank you." Ava smiled as she zipped up her duffel-bag. "You did amazing yourself."

"I can't wait until next week's match." Zelina said excitedly as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Who are you riding with?"

"I'm not. I have my own rental. I was just going to head back to the hotel and get some shut eye."

"I can't believe they booked an extra show this week." Zelina said. "But, if you are interested do you want to travel together?"

Ava smiled and nodded. "Yea that would be nice." She hadn't thought about traveling with anyone. She had always traveled with Drew on the rare occasions they traveled for NXT. The realization that she would be traveling all the time hadn't quite set in yet. "I guess it is a lot to do on your own."

Zelina nodded, "It's lonely and if you don't take the buses, it can be expensive. I prefer driving though. I mean the girls are alright, but it gets crowded on the bus sometimes."

Ava nodded in agreement. She preferred to be alone, or with a few close friends. She was certain she wouldn't enjoy riding on a bus with all of the ladies from Smackdown, regardless of how wonderful they might be.

"Well then, it's a deal, travel buddy." Ava smiled and laced her free arm through Zelina's as they left the locker room.


End file.
